Painted Pain
by RoseGirl99
Summary: Without voice, without fear, without life - an emotionless shell, with a beating heart, but nothing behind. Only the destined one for her can bring her heart back - or cover her pain with another color, more life and a heart. A challenge that isn't easy to master - but he is able to do so. [Levi x OC]
1. Chapter 1

_Happy easter, everyone. ^^_

 _This is the potential beginning of a fanfiction for attack on titan - a Levi x OC, to be concrete. I'm not very far with writing this story, but I was thinking on uploading it to hear your opinions. Maybe I need to improve, rewrite it etc. I would be very happy to hear critic and suggestions for improvement. I don't have much to say, I'm just curious about your opinions or if you even have an opinion about this long prologue or short chapter._

 _Just leave a review and let me know. Thanks already. ^^_

* * *

 _The fire erupted, she could hear the screams._

 _Wide, azure blue eyes looked around in shock, the silhouettes in front of her blurry and unclear. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, tears swelled up in her eyes and her her breath became short._

 _She could hear the heavy steps on her ground, shaking the earth into its deepest core._

 _Her throat became dry at the thought. She has lived in this city for so long, since she has been able to think and now there was only one possibility for her to live._

 _Escape. Run. Flee._

 _She could feel the presence of a shadow beside her, scaring her more than the titans did. She shivered when she peered at him slighlty, just looking at his profile made her shiver. The shadow remained motionless besides her, not moving or saying anything. She pulled the strings of her bad more on her shoulder, trembling. The people passed her, screaming. Terror was present in their eyes, the will to survive was too big to care for others._

 _Suddenly, she could hear a scream, high and endless. She turned her eyes forward, looking at one more shadow, which was trying to run for her. She could hear the voice, but she couldn't see a face. His whole body was drenched in a deep endless black, just like the shadow next to her. She could hear screams, she could hear his pain, when her eyes widened._

 _A titan was approaching him, trying to get him. Mad eyes, the face covered in blood when the creature began to grin, looking at the shadow in impatience. The titan wanted to eat the silhouette covered in black, drenched in an eternal darkness. She could feel the trembling of the shadow next to her and she didn't dare to open her mouth. The little shadows eyes caught hers._

 _She began to move her hands._

 _She pointed at the creature behind him with her finger, held her hands together, seperating them slowly until she shook them in front of her. She shook her head, trying to point at the titan again, but the shadow didn't react. He didn't react, just kept running in her direction._

 _She could feel a slight breeze, her heart stopped pounding, when the shadow next to her began to run. Toward the other shadow. She could hear a scream, a cry, tears, trembling fear. Her heart stopped beating._

 _Her voice lost every tone._

 _She shook her head, trying to reach them. She moved her hands, her arms, trying to reach them with a message, but both shadows ignored her. The titan got closer and then the fire erupted. She lost every sight of them, looking for them in the fire, in the smoke that erupted and came from the hot substance. Her throat hitched, looking at them in slight fear. She continued to stand on the ground, shaking and losing every movement of her hands and arms._

 _Someone caught her wrist and she was dragged behind. In one second, she lost the sight of two shadows to look at the face of a familiar person. Bandages were bound around her neck, short blonde hair followed her in running. The cloak touched her face and she could feel the shaking earth under her feet._

 _As if the world itself was scared._

 _She looked at the profile of the woman, looking at her in relieve and happiness. The woman looked at her while running, forming words with her free hand._

Don't worry, you will escape.

 _She turned her head forward again, trying to bring her out safely. She nodded slightly, forming her own words with her free hand._

But what is about you?

 _They passed dozen of people, coming to the gate which led to the ships. Men were standing at the gates, looking at the titans. Their eyes followed the female duo, when the older one ran inside with her._

" _Mary, get to your duties! What are you doing?!"_

 _But the older woman didn't care. She passed the gate, passed the people who were desperatly trying to reach the ship. The younger one could see the people standing in front of it._

 _The older one stopped moving, standing still, when the younger young could feel her hands on her shoulder. She put them away, forming words with her hands._

It is my duty to stay here. But not yours. Get on the ship and stay alive.

 _Tears erupted in her eyes, her bag hang on her elbow, when she shook her head and formed her own words._

But I don't want to leave without you.

 _The blonde woman shook her head this time, responding to her in fast moves._

You have to. You're only sixteen years old. You will get on the ship and get away from here. Try to live a life where you can be happy. You deserve it.

 _She tried to catch her wrist, but the older woman was faster by taking her own wrist and pulling her to the ship. They got through the people and she took her to the ship, nobody even noticed that they got forward. She pulled her on the planks, letting her wrist go, the younger one looked over her shoulder with scared eyes. While a man took her wrist and pulled her onto the ship, she formed words, trying to reach her._

No, don't leave me alone. Come with me.

 _In the crowd of all those people, the woman shook her head and formed her own words._

Mira, escape from here. No matter what happens, be assured that I am by your side. Go and never forget who I am.

 _She waved at her in a last motion, until she turned around and began to run to the gate. The girl was pushed onto the ship, dragged behind by the people who told their beloved ones good bye. Her eyes were widened, when the gate was suddenly destroyed and she could hear the screams of the soldiers. Wind erupted and she could see shining blonde hair, flying in the sky. A hand grabbed the blonde hair and she disappeared in a titan's mouth._

 _Everything was so fast._

 _And then, everything became quiet. Darkness and silence enevolped her._

 _She could see three pictures. Every one was the portrait of a person. She could hear the burning paper, the scent of fire and ash, the faceless silhouettes on the pictures._

 _And then, everything became dark._

* * *

Azure eyes shot open, her breath slow and heavy. Darkness was around her, night was still present in the fortress. Her heart pounded against her chest, when she lay a hand on her heart and breathed in and out without any noise.

Long hair was like a halo around her head, when the young woman got on her legs. She didn't make any noise, walking to the window and looking into the night. There was no moon, covered by clouds. Even the stars couldn't shine through.

The young woman looked around, hearing the noises of her two roommates. She went to her bed, getting the candle and two seconds later, a small fire lightened up the darkness around her. Under her bed, she took the sketchbook she always hid under her bed and pulled it on her lap. She opened it quietly, only the rustling of the paper hindered a complete silence. She checked every picture, looking at drawings only she could make. It was her 27th sketchbook, the other twenty-six were already full with her drawings. But there was only one drawing she couldn't leave. She put it always in her most actual, having the possibility to look at it when the time came.

Then, she could feel the fabric of the paper under the fingertips. Silently, she looked at the portrait of the woman who saved her life. She still remembered her like yesterday and the dream was the last memory she had from her.

The hair was short, it didn't even reach her neck. Her left eye was closed due to a scar, her other one wide open, so you could see the big one nerved. Her face was covered in bruises, a large scar went diagonally over her whole face. Her nose was deformed, her mouth always in a thin line. She didn't remember her without the bandages around her neck.

On the top right corner, the name of the woman was written down by her.

 _Mary._

She could feel a tired moan and the young woman turned her head. She could see her roommate Layla getting up slowly. She rubbed her eye and then looked at her in a tired distance. "Mira? Why are you up at this hour?"

The young woman turned her head, letting the sketchbook in her lap. Her eyes were emotionless, without anything. Layla stared at her, until she sighed and pulled the blanket over her head once again. "Well, if you're not answering like always, I get to sleep again."

She lay down, the young woman stood up and went to the little mirror they have on the wall. She looked at her face and could see into her emotionless eyes. Her darkred hair framed her face and went until her waist, azure blue eyes were looking at her face. The devil wrinkles on her forehead became worse, the fresh scar on her throat was still red and she lowered her head, looking at her feet. It would be useless to try to sleep again, so she got back to her bed, took her brush, hairclips and band and she stood once again in front of the mirror. She brushed her hair, until it was without any knots. Her hands moved upward, taking the long strands, braiding it tightly without any missing hair.

She put it into a knot, circling it into a bun, pulling it together with a band. The hairclips were set to hold the band. She looked at her face again, on her hair. One last look to the window and she began to dress herself. When she had everything on, she took the dark green cloak and looked at the banner.

The wings of freedom.

Who was this woman you ask?

Her name was Mira Siren, a member of the Survery Corps and one of the best soldier that remained in wall Sina. There were only a few people who surpassed her ability and capability. One of the remaining people who had seen the attack of the titans on Wall Maria.

Only twenty two years old and already the fighting abilty of a soldier with twenty years of experience. She looked at her shoes and sat down on her bed again, taking the sketch book.

It was a normal start of a day for her. Without any words, without any emotion.

Mira was a woman to be feared. And not because of her surpassing experience.

She didn't speak, didn't say any word. There were people who hadn't even heard her voice once in years.

And nobody had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, the second chapter after six months...oops. :D

Thank you for the two Reviews and I will try to get my grammar and writing better. ^^

I don't own AOT. Or else, the second season would already be airing. :D

Thanks for shad0w0w0lf for beta-Reading. :D

Have fun. ;)

* * *

It was the same routine every morning.

Mira was nearly always the first to get into the lunch hall, eating her breakfast quietly and without any noise. She sensed the eyes of the people entering the lunch hall but she no longer cared about that. Her face was emotionless, like always. Her hair was tied up, like always.

Everything was like it always was.

Her uniform was pressed against her upper body, it was like a second skin. She remembered that she had one hour free time, until she had to get to the training grounds, like she always had to. Mira walked forward, passing the cadets who got to their breakfast. Many of them shot her glances.

 _"Look, it's Mira."_

 _"The cursed girl is on the road again."_

 _"Really, do you have the same shivers when you look at her like I have?"_

 _"Really, I have. She really is creepy. I wouldn't like to meet her in the dark night."_

Even the whispering was the same

When she stepped in her room, she remembered the rumor that was going around. Many people said that there was a curse around her, clinging to her like a haunting ghost. Mira always had this attitude, she had never spoken a word. Not even in the worst and most important cases, she didn't open her mouth to speak. But there was once a person who tried to comfort her, getting close to her, trying to get her to know.

This person fell into depression soon after that and killed himself when he couldn't stand her eyes anymore. Since then, every person did declare that she was cursed, pushing everyone into depression and suicide. They couldn't imagine that there was a girl who didn't speak. Many thought that she simply did not have a voice. People thought that she lost it somehow, maybe due to shock.

When Mira sat down on the bed, nodding when her roommates left the room, she opened the sketch book, looking at a completely white sheet of paper. She took the pencil that lay on her night board and began to draw. She didn't know what, she just kept on doing. She drew the lines, the features of the looks the people gave her.

She was a tragedy, many said. She was a monster, many said. She was a murderer, many said. She was a curse, chained in a human body, many said.

A tragedy, a monster, a murderer, a curse itself.

With her pencil, she drew the shades of their eyes, some narrowed in distrust, many widened in fear. They looked at her in suspicion, fear, disgust, but also deep respect. After all, it was said that her power was equal to an army of five hundred men.

After ten minutes, she put the paper away, completely detailed with their faces and eyes. She was a master in drawing, in details and time. She could draw a complete and detailed picture in fifteen minutes.

It was her only talent next to fighting. But besides those two things, she wasn't able to do anything.

She didn't communicate with people, didn't have any conversations. She was worse than a lonely wolf.

She shook her head slightly, putting the sketchbook under her bed and laying herself on the bed once again. She closed her eyes, trying to find out what had to be done this day. Right now, she had martial arts training. She had to wash her laundry, had the shift to make dinner with two others and probably would be in bed before the night fell. And tomorrow was an expedition. She could feel the rising tension between the cadets and even the squad leaders were stiffed.

She lay her head on the pillow, but with the side, so that her hair wouldn't be destroyed with the pressure. She looked at the wall, trying to think about anything that came into her mind. It wasn't much. She thought about Mary, the woman who saved her five years ago. Azure blue eyes were locked on a point on the wall.

She drove her fingers into the fabric, her white bed sheet clean. She breathed in and out, taking deep breaths until she closed her eyes and thought about so many things. She thought about the glances the others gave her, the rumor that was spread about her.

Her face remained emotionless, when she grabbed the sheets under her fingers and got up slowly. Maybe she should already get to the training grounds or else she could already imagine what would happen. Mira would bump into a couple of soldiers, they would look at her in disgust and fear and she would have problems to get swiftly there.

She checked her dark red bun and left the room quickly. From far away, she could hear the chattering of her comrades.

She frowned briefly, then went over to the training ground.

It was something she had to fulfill. She had a duty. She was part of the Survey Corps.

Even if nobody wanted to have her.

* * *

With a fluid motion, her leg went forward, a kick was sent to the backside of his knee and she threw his body over her head. His body crushed on the ground with a loud noise. Her dark red hair war still strictly bound together and she held her eyes on his face.

Ralf, the name of the man, looked up at her in fury, until he got up once again. "Don't you think that you've won yet,!" He screamed and ran to her once again. Mira's face remained like always and when he was in her reach, she took his left arm and threw him on the ground once again. She could hear his coughing and once again, the whisper around them became louder.

"There she goes again."

"Oh man, I've told him multiple times that he shouldn't try to beat her. He will lose."

"Man, although I don't like to admit it, she is one of the best in the Survey Corps. If only she talked, even just a couple of words, she could become a squad leader."

"Oh come on, as if anyone would follow her. Tell me, would you follow a woman who pushes people into suicide when you get close to her?"

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't like to be part of her squad. Even the newbies didn't talk to her very much, although some time has passed since they got here."

"You see? She really is incapable of being here, especially that we need teamwork on the expeditions."

Ralf got up once again and glared at her. "One more round." But she couldn't even nod, as he was already starting to get at her and with her quick reaction, she took the fabric of his jacket and threw him over her side, pushing him deep into the ground. He coughed, his skull making a strange noise as it collided with the ground.

Mira looked at him and tilted her head, raising her index finger. _One more?_

The man, who was once in her training unit, gritted his teeth once again, remaining like this on the floor. He gulped, beginning to grin and started to slide his feet over the ground, trying to hit her legs, when she just jumped up and started to stand on his leg. A pained hiss escaped his lips and the scream took every attention on itself. She could feel the looks on herself, some disgusted, until a loud laughter erupted between them all.

"You did it again, Mira." Her superior, Hanji Zoe, a squad leader of the Survey Corps and definetly one of the strangest people she had ever met in her life, got closer to them, a smile on her lips, her glasses sitting on her nose. Her warm brown eyes wandered to the man, who was just two years older than she was. "Ralf, you're still trying it? How many times did you get knocked out by Mira? Fifty times? One hundred? Five hundred?"

Light giggling and chuckling could be heard behind them, especially the girls had to laugh at her words. Ralf was a man who wanted to get impressions and get himself stronger. Mira had no problem to give him her titan kills. She had no use for them and if the other had the chance to get profit by this, then they should use this to make their life better.

"Just tell me, when will you stop fighting her every time you see her? Are you so stubborn?" She poked his forehead, looking at him in confusion. The man with the blonde hair looked at her, until he turned his face sidewards, a blush on his face. But Mira couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment.

Maybe a mixture of both.

"Tell me, Ralf, you were in her training unit, right?" The brown-haired woman hunkered down. "Then you know that she was the best out of all of you and with a great advantage. You were sixth place and yet you're still trying, although she has made an even greater progress than she has made in her three years of training." She poked his forehead once again, when she straightened up and looked around. "Get back to your training."

Everyone followed her order, began to train once again. Hanji stood up, looking at the red haired woman and moved her hands. _Could you come with me?_

Hanji was one of the few people who was capable of sign language and she started to learn it when she met her. The squad leader was fascinated by her silent attitude and thanks to the special information she had about her, she started to look at her like an experiment. Learning the language, she learned that Mira could answer to words, but when you wanted to have a conversation with her, you had to use sign language. She could answer every question and respond to every statement, but it had to be formed with hands.

Mira responded, by nodding quietly. _Sure_.

"Okay, you continue to train." She spoke and took the red haired's wrist and pulled her from the trainings ground. Azure eyes looked straight forward at the back of her head.

Still having the glares and looks on her neck.

* * *

"And, are you excited for tomorrow?" The woman asked, turning around. Mira looked at her and moved her hands. Not really excited, but I'm not worried. It will work somehow and besides, this isn't my first expedition.

A grin appeared on her lips. "I know that, Mira, but you know, I'm worried about you. Don't you dare to do anything reckless tomorrow."

She shrugged as response.

The taller woman looked at her in a slightly nostalgic way, until she turned around and started to walk forward again. "When will you start to speak?"

The young woman remained emotionless, shook her head, until she began to form words. _Why do I have to? You understand me with this, so I don't have to use words, right?_

"But Mary told me in her letters that you have such a beautiful voice. Isn't it a shame to let it go to waste? Since your arrival, I haven't heard your voice once." She ruffled the smaller one's hair. Mira was 158 cm tall and with that 12 centimeter shorter than her squad leader was. She knew about her former friend.

But Mira remained without any emotion.

The brown haired woman looked at her in worry, when she turned around. She bent forward, touching her face with her fingers, feeling the skin of her cheeks under her fingertips. The woman had to gulp. "Come on, you have such a pretty face, why won't you smile?"

 _As long as I don't have a reason, I don't need to smile._

"But there are so many reasons out there."

 _In the situation we are in?_

"You really make it difficult, you know this?" She took her face and stretched it, looking deeply into her azure eyes. "Come on, women like you should smile more often. Or in your case, you should smile even once." She titled her head, letting go of Mira's face and moved her hands. _The day becomes brighter if you would smile._

 _I don't have a reason to smile._ _So why do you keep asking?_ The girl titled her head and looked at her in a cold matter with a strand of confusion. It isn't that Mira was completely emotionless – she could feel something. But it wasn't much and there weren't many emotions that could cause those emotions.

Hanji laughed quietly until she shrugged. "Hey, do you want to come with me to Albert and Nino?" The young woman didn't reply, so the squad leader used her hands. She asked the exact same question.

Mira nodded, when she replied by using her hands. _Why not?_

Once again, a grin appeared on her lips when she began to walk forward through the quiet corridor. The rest of the survey corps were on the training grounds or had their work to do. It was unusual for Mira to be out of it like that – but Hanji was her superior so she had the right to drag her out of her martial arts training. And she often had to come with her, because the scientist had the hopes to find out more about Mira's emotions when she faced the imprisoned titans.

For everyone, it seemed that she couldn't feel fear.

Normally, she kept her eyes forward, but she let them slide a little bit to the side when she could hear another couple of steps. As soon as she saw the man, she bowed down slightly while walking.

"Shorty, keep the meeting in mind." Mira straightened up and looked at the back of her superior's head. She faltered her hands and didn't look in the direction of the man who passed them.

She could hear a hiss from the man. "You don't have to tell me, shitty glasses."

"Don't be so grumpy, shorty." She replied by giggling madly. She could feel the eyes of humanity's strongest soldier on her profile, she remained emotionless. But in an instance, she raised her eyes, looking into his mirror of his soul.

Azure and gray, clashing together in an instance. And immediately, Mira could tell why Levi Ackermann was titled as humanity's strongest soldier. She could tell why everyone said he had the power of a thousand men army. Although he was only a little bit taller than she was, she could feel his power, his experience, everything that identifies a strong man.

She bowed her head slightly once again when she passed him and gulped, when his eyes were fixated on her profile.

One second later he was behind her, going his way as if nothing happened.

Without any noise, she breathed in and out and looked once again at the back of her leader. Of course, she has seen him before, but first, not this close and second not just with Hanji. She has seen him in the halls, could hear from whisperings that his punishments were far beyond human capability and strength. She knew about the people in his special squads, including the titan boy Eren Yaeger.

She shook her head and shortly looked out of the window. It was a day like every other.

She should keep that in mind.

* * *

"And, Albert, how are you doing?"

With closed eyes, Mira could hear the greetings of her leader to the two imprisoned titans. The people whispered, talked about her slight madness and obsession of titans and how they couldn't understand it.

The red head couldn't understand it either, but she shrugged. If her leader was so obsessed with titans, than she should put her obsession to use.

"Wow, you sure have grown today. Do you feel good? Did you sleep well?" The brown haired scientist went over to the five meter tall titan and touched his large finger. Staring at her silently, Mira could hear a small laugh erupting from Hanji's throat. "You really are silent as one of my cadets, aren't you, Albert?" She bent to her knees so that he still could look forward.

In her direction.

"Do you see this girl over there? She is just as silent as you. Since she is here, she hasn't even spoken once." She pointed at her, the others stayed silent for a moment until azure eyes looked around. "You two have this in common. Hey, Mira, come over here for a second." She waved at her, nearly forcing her to get to her.

Mira obeyed and did like she was told to. Her steps were heavy on the ground, when she bent on her knees and made the same movement as her superior – she lay her hand on the giant's finger.

Hanji was going crazy of joy and the others stared at her like she was even stranger than the squad leader was.

Her eyes shot open when she grabbed the hand of Hanji and pulled her back, the titan's mouth going forward, trying to get them. A gasp echoed through the space they were in and Mira looked at her leader in silence. She let go of her hand and used her hand. _Could you please start to be more careful?_

A hysterical giggle escaped her lips. "You got me there, Mira. Thank you."

 _You never learn, right?_

"What do I have to learn? I mean, they smile so cute." With this statement, azure blue eyes looked at the titan's faces, examining the truth of her words. The faces were still mad and the grins were just as mad as their eyes were. She used one hand. _Yes, very cute._

"You see?" She laughed, but Mira gave no response. She moved her hands. _What are you gonna do with them? Will you keep them here the whole time?_

She shrugged. "I don't know, but it is my intention to find out what is behind them. And as long as I don't know it, we will keep holding titans to find out what is behind them." She spoke with so much passion that it could reach somebody in normal cases, but Mira was no normal case. She just nodded and stepped behind, watching her superior dealing with them.

The glares of the others didn't stop.

But would they ever stop in her life?


End file.
